


Slade's talk, Robin's fight

by WhimsicalMonkey



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMonkey/pseuds/WhimsicalMonkey
Summary: Slade and Robin meet again. Why does Slade continue to torment him, Robin can't help but wonder when facing off once again. Just a very short one shot of Robin and Slade fighting.





	Slade's talk, Robin's fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titan characters  
Note: This is a oneshot. I wanted to work on how to write fighting scenes and I love Robin vs. Slade so...  
Setting: After Robin was Slade's apprentice and before Terra became Slade's apprentice

Thick, red blood dripped down to the ground, staining the foliage a putrid crimson. A throwing star had been planted into the ground. A young teen with spiky black hair wrapped a hand around the gash in his side, red liquid dripping through his fingers, and looked up in time to see an evil glinting eye moving to attack the young teen named Robin. Robin ducked and blocked a knee that was headed toward his gut. Robin then jumped and, using his acrobatic skills, flipped over the orange and black masked Slade, landing with his back facing Slade. Robin spun around in time to see Slade charging towards him with a punch to the face. Robin grabbed the hand going towards his face and tried to bring that hand behind Slade's back but Slade broke free and threw a kick at the Boy Wonder, sending him flying into a tree. There was a loud crack as Robin's back hit the tree and Robin fell onto his hands and knees. Slade slowly walked toward Robin with his hands behind his back as Robin was trying to get his breath back. Slade stopped in front of Robin, kneeling to his eyelevel, purred 

"Wondering what I'm doing here Robin? I thought I would say hello to my old apprentice."

Robin didn't bother to reply instead he grabbed his bo-staff and slammed it into Slade's face, knocking the masked man backwards. Slade caught himself in the air and landed on his feet, facing Robin, he brought out his own bo-staff just as Robin charged toward Slade. The staffs made a metallic clink as they clashed together, while they were locked in this stance Robin growled,

"What do you want this time Slade?" 

Slade replied "Simple I am checking up on my old apprentice. It would please me if you were to become my apprentice again, however, now I have other business to take care of. I just stopped to let you know I have not forgot about you."  
Slade jumped back to gain space, however, Robin quickly followed, jumping towards Slade and bringing his bo-staff down towards the older man’s head. Slade dodged the attack, moving to the side and slammed his staff into the teen’s side. Robin managed to stay standing as he skidded some distance. As the teen was shaking off the attack he had to wonder if the masked man had some other motive, besides “checking up on him.” Things couldn’t be so simple with Slade, he had to stop the mad man before he could act on whatever plan he had. 

Slade used the opening, reaching into his belt, he threw a few mini metal disc at Robin. Robin used his staff to block the disk and got ready to attack when he saw Slade had disappeared. For a moment Robin thought Slade was gone until he heard Slade's taunting voice from the trees around them.

"Robin, robin, robin, you let your guard down to easily."

Robin threw his disc toward where he heard Slade's voice, Slade jumped toward Robin with a spinning back kick. Robin put up his arms in time but the force of the kick sent him stumbling back. Slade paused with his hands behind his back,

"Robin, you never cease to amaze me. You know something, you try everything to impress Batman don't you, and he still isn't impressed but you impressed me the first time I saw you fight, doesn't that say something."

Robin yelled "Shut up! You know I don't do this just to impress Batman or get his approval, I do this for my own reasons and my friends." Then Robin add as an afterthought "Though I would like his approval."

Robin then charged toward Slade swinging his staff. Slade however jumped back and threw a smoke bomb down. Robin jumped out of the smoke and realized Slade was gone, though he heard Slade parting comment, whispered through the trees. 

"Another time Robin, another time."


End file.
